The present invention relates to an improvement of a process of preparing clad contact material employed in a slide component such as a commitator for a micromotor.
Clad contact material 6 shown in FIG. 3 and employed for a slide component such as a commitator for a micromotor may be conventionally prepared by cladding a contact belt-like member 3 formed by bonding an Au or Au alloy tape 2 to the surface of an Ag alloy tape 1 shown in FIG. 1, to the surface of a base belt-like member 4 as shown in FIG. 2, and then thermally treating the said base member 4 for effecting the diffusion on the surface thereof.
The thus prepared clad contact material 6 may be insufficient in the contact performances due to possible contact instabilities and abnormal abrasion under circumstances in which a special use is conducted. This is because the gradation of the Au concentration is not uniform nor stable. Depending on the temperature of the thermal diffusion treatment, the Ag alloy of the contact belt-like member 3 and the Cu or Cu alloy of the base belt like member 4 may react with each other at the interface therebetween to make an eutectic which is easily dissolved, so that the clad contact material 6 having the stable Au diffusion layer 5 may not be obtained.